Mordecai
|enemies = Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr. (archenemy) Garret Bobby Ferguson Sr. Anti-Pops Gene |type of anti-hero = Mischievous Slacker |size = 250 }} Mordecai is one of the main protagonists of the 2010 Cartoon Network animated series Regular Show. He is a 23-year-old blue jay who works as a groundskeeper at the park but often like to slack off with Rigby. He was voiced by J.G Quintel the creator of Regular Show. Despite being a protagonist, he can sometimes be antagonistic. Appearance Mordecai is a 6"3" tall anthropomorphic Blue Jay. He is blue with a white chest and sports a black beak, teeth, chest line, as well as black stripes on his tail feathers and fingers, as well as two white stripes on his wings, or arms. Mordecai's white feathers variate throughout the cartoon, at times appearing pure white, sometimes appearing tinged blue. In the pilot his forehead has more white feathers. In the episode Don when he was five or six, he used to have buck teeth, and didn't have the black stripes on his fingertips and his tail feathers. Personality Mordecai would be best described as mild-mannered and laid back and big hearted. Like Rigby, he lacks clothing, plays video games, and he drinks copious amounts of coffee and soda. Out of the duo, Mordecai displays far more patience, intelligence and responsibility than Rigby does. Even though almost every problem in every episode that was caused by the duo is Rigby's fault, Mordecai puts up with his laziness and immaturity, once filling out a job application for Rigby because he claimed it was "boring". Mordecai tends to be more sociable and friendly than Rigby, and has much more manageable relationships with others. Although Mordecai naturally despises work, he strives to keep a good reputation, once almost losing his life to avoid being labeled as a slacker, and vouching for extra work to pay for concert tickets. Mordecai's most obvious shortcoming is his inability to engage his love interests. Whenever he was around his former crush, Margaret, he will often stutter or lose focus. In spite of this, he would often make up excuses to go to the Coffee Shop just to see her. After she loved him back, but she cannot be his girlfriend, leaving him tearfully in season 4 finale. Skills/Habits Mordecai has shown a variety of abilities and habits good and bad throughout the series. *'Leadership '- Mordecai has notable leadership skills. *'Video Game Master '- Mordecai is an expert at video games. Anytime Mordecai and Rigby play against each other, Mordecai would win every time (except in It's Time and Jinx, where he lost to Rigby). *'Educated '- Mordecai is both figuratively and literally smarter than Rigby in nearly every possible way. He has mentioned to have acquired not only a high school diploma, which Rigby doesn't have (More Smarter), but also a college education. *'Skilled Liar '- In Grilled Cheese Deluxe, Mordecai showed great aptitude for lying. He competed against Rigby to prove who was the better liar, and ultimately, emerged victorious. *'Heavy Sleeper' - Throughout the entire show, Mordecai is shown to be a habitual heavy sleeper, falling asleep very often. Also, he has to be gently shaken to be awake by Rigby (examples, Ello Gov'nor, This is My Jam and Really Real Wrestling). This, and his excessive consumption of coffee and other caffeinated drinks, may be do to a sleeping disability, such as Insomnia or Narcolepsy. *'Guitar Player '- In This Is My Jam, he was shown to have increased his skill at playing the guitar, unlike in Mordecai and the Rigbys where neither Rigby or himself knew how to work the instrument. *'Enhanced Strength '- Mordecai has, on several occasions, bashed his way through locked doors (Just Set Up The Chairs). His enhanced strength allows him to easily beat Rigby in any physical test, most notable is a game called "punchies". *'Coffee Drinker '- Mordecai is often seen with coffee, more so than Rigby. In Free Cake, the episode starts with Mordecai supposedly drinking from a half full pot of coffee. In Mordecai and the Rigbys, Mordecai starts out with a cup of coffee in his hands when Rigby enters the Coffee Shop. *'Speeches '- Mordecai tends to persuade people when he gives talks and speeches, ex. Don, when Mordecai persuades Rigby to confront Don and mend their relationship, Rage Against The TV, when Mordecai tells Muscle Man and co. to help with beating The Hammer, Muscle Woman, when he talks to Starla, unintentionally infatuating her, and Mordecai and the Rigbys when Mordecai tries to tell the crowd about being tricked into lip-syncing. *'Kind Hearted '- Mordecai possesses social skills that an immature Rigby doesn't. Mordecai has better relations with his friends, and has never really shown many harsh feelings toward them. He always tries to settle disagreements. *'Truthful '- Mordecai is not only a skilled liar, but he is also very truthful. For example, in The Power, Mordecai instantly admitted what happened to Skips when Benson asked him. *'Musician '- Mordecai has shown on several occasions that he can sing very well. In the Mordecai and the Rigbys, Karaoke Video, and Butt Dial he sings nice and clear. *'Slacking Off '- Mordecai and Rigby both have a tendency of slacking off from work. Benson then yells at them to stop slacking off. This is seen in almost every episode. *'Skilled Fighter' - Mordecai managed to fight the Duck Collector in A Bunch of Baby Ducks. Relationships Friends Rigby Rigby has been Mordecai's best friend (and pet peeve) since they were toddlers. The two are virtually inseparable, always finding ways to forgive any breaks in their friendship. Mordecai is the tall, responsible, mannered one, while Rigby is the short, immature, energetic one in the duo. They both work at the park together with Benson as their boss. Every episode that has ever aired has always shown the two as a duo. Mordecai usually punches Rigby and says "Shut up, dude!" when he gets mad at him. Benson Benson is Mordecai's boss at the Park. Even though he yells at Mordecai and Rigby a lot, it seems that Benson never gets angry at Mordecai on his own. Benson recognizes Mordecai's greater sense of responsibility and self-control, things Rigby doesn't have. Benson also treats Mordecai with the same level of respect as the other workers. A good example of this is in "Eggscellent". Mordecai punches Benson in the face after he scolds him over Rigby's coma. Instead of getting outright angry, he asks Mordecai what his problem was. He then later apologizes to Mordecai about what he said. Mordecai also apologizes to Benson for punching him in the face and then tells him that he is a good friend. Benson also showed Mordecai respect in "Picking Up Margaret", where he let Mordecai borrow his car to pick up Margaret and take her to the airport. Eileen Mordecai knows of Eileen's crush on Rigby and even said they'd make a "cute couple" as shown in "Do Me a Solid". He also likes making fun of it, which often results in making Rigby angry. Mordecai shows friendship to Eileen for asking Margaret to go camping with Rigby in "Camping Can Be Cool". Mordecai also shows his bond with Eileen in "Death Bear" when he saves her from the Death Bear. Skips Mordecai respects Skips due to Skips's ability to fix any problem Mordecai and Rigby cause. They seem to be great friends. In "Skips vs. Technology," Mordecai and Rigby print him a note that shows him how much they care about him and what he does for the park. More often than not, Mordecai relies on Skips to fix everything. Mordecai and Skips once played video games together in "Video Game Wizards," leaving Rigby out. Pops Mordecai is really good friends with Pops. Whenever they are seen together, they tend to get along and have no problems. Along with Rigby, they always seem to want to help Pops. For example, in "Dizzy," they try to help him with his stage fright, and in "Rap It Up," they join him in his battle against CrewCrew to prove that he is not a loser. Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost Mordecai likes Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost at times, but he doesn't approve of their personality, especially Muscle Man's "my mom" jokes, once even correcting him about it, though he had to face Muscle Man's brother John Sorrenstein. In Season 3, they become nicer and friendlier to each other and help each other with problems. In the episode "Guy's Night", Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost are hanging out with each other like typical guys, ordering pizza, soda, etc. Also Mordecai and the other park employees (except Benson) help Muscle Man in Longest Weekend when they keep an eye on him to keep him from seeing Starla, so she will not break up with him to test their love after seeing a movie called "The Longest Weekend ". By Season 5, Mordecai and Rigby seem to be very good friends with Muscle Man and Hi Five Ghost, and they regularly help each other with their problems. Thomas Mordecai seems to get along well with Thomas, especially in "Starter Pack". He and Rigby greet him in a friendly manner and show concern for him when Muscle Man continuously pranks him, causing them both to go to Skips and Benson about it. He and Rigby both show sadness for Thomas when Muscle Man seemingly kills him by throwing a shed at his car, but it later turns to annoyance when Muscle Man reveals it was all a prank initiated by him and Thomas. Luckily, though, it didn't last long. In "The Longest Weekend", he asks Thomas to help watch Muscle Man when he was going crazy for Starla. Love Interests Daphne Gonzales Daphne Gonzales is one of Mordecai's ex-girlfriends from when he was in high school. She probably broke up with him because of his mother shamed them while studying. Molly Sherman Molly Sherman is one of Mordecai's ex-girlfriends, probably finish with that of his mother of shamed. She was mentioned by Mordecai. Bernice Chan Bernice Chan is one of Mordecai's ex-girlfriends, probably finish with that of his mother of shamed. She was mentioned by Mordecai. Sasha Diaz Sasha Diaz is one of Mordecai's ex-girlfriends, probably finish with that of his mother of shamed. She was mentioned by Mordecai. Margaret Margaret Smith is Mordecai's fifth-known love interest. She a 22-year-old red-breasted female robin who formerly worked as a waitress at the Coffee Shop across the street from The Park, and he would often make excuses to see her while she was at work. Margaret and Mordecai were good friends and, although Mordecai had developed clear romantic feelings for her, Margaret's feelings were only hinted at in the early seasons. In "Meteor Moves," Mordecai gets sent to the "friend zone" after failing to kiss Margaret several times because he is afraid it will screw the friendship up. After being pressured by many people, Mordecai manages to kiss Margaret during the meteor shower. The two hold hands as they return to Margaret's car. It's eventually revealed that Margaret has romantic feelings for Mordecai as well. In "Picking Up Margaret," Margaret says that Mordecai is always there for her, something she can't say about some people she knows. At the end of the episode, she kisses him before she boards her flight, leaving Mordecai dumbfounded,then filled with joy. In the end of "Steak Me Amadeus," Mordecai asks Margaret to be his girlfriend, and she says she feels like they could be in a relationship that could actually go somewhere. However, she holds up an acceptance letter to her dream college, Milton University. She then declines his offer, crying and leaving Mordecai heartbroken. After the events, Mordecai informs Rigby that he drove her to the airport, ending the episode. At the beginning of "Laundry Woes," Mordecai is deeply depressed (similar depression in "Yes Dude Yes") and the guys do everything they can to cheer him up. After a few days of his favorite activities, Mordecai is back to his old self. However, as soon as he discovers a sweater that Margaret left behind, he becomes fixated on returning it to her, despite Rigby's continuous advice to get over Margaret leaving town. When he finally arrives to Milton University, he sees Margaret with her friends, and he suddenly realizes that she's moved on, and is happier in her dream school. He then throws the sweater in the garbage, (almost) moving on as well. With Margaret gone, Mordecai becomes closer to another girl named CJ; they had previously met on a blind date, but things had gone south after Mordecai accidentally invited both CJ and Margaret to see the same movie (he was also not ready for a romantic relationship). After Mordecai and CJ patch things up with Margaret gone, eventually they start dating. In "I Like You Hi," Mordecai looks at a slideshow of them together, from "Steak Me Amadeus", before leaving to do activities with CJ. Mordecai explains that he doesn't have feelings for her anymore, but also admits that he still thinks of her sometimes. He also explains that he doesn't miss her, but in a way he does. Despite this, he and CJ have a great time and truly seem to like each other's company. In "Merry Christmas Mordecai," Mordecai becomes nervous when he hears that Margaret will be there. After several awkward encounters (thanks to Mordecai), they finally manage to have a normal conversation with both acknowledging that they had some good times. This leads to a montage of memories, ending with a kiss on a roller coaster. Unfortunately, when the scenes flashes to the present, they accidentally kiss on the lips and are shocked when they notice CJ watching them. CJ runs out of the house and leaves while Mordecai runs upstairs to find his phone; he notices that all of Margaret's stuff is there and Eileen tells him she is staying as an intern. Mordecai is frantic when he hears the news and didn't know what to say about Margaret staying with Eileen from now on. As of "Sad Sax", Mordecai and Margaret are still just friends, and Mordecai makes it up to CJ by telling her the honest truth. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", Mordecai is still awkward with her presence and afraid to screw up, even to the point of letting Rigby constantly mess up the Party as a diversion just to keep her away from him. When he finally is declared as the lucky guest to ride Chopper 6 for its 1000th flight, he finds it hard to say no and joins. Margaret tries to talk to him, but Mordecai awkwardly resists until she scolds him for his attitude in desire for their friendship. Mordecai then lifts the tension with a joke and they finally start to have a fun chat. This however angers CJ, who misinterprets it as them rekindling their love, and she causes havoc with her storm cloud ability. Mordecai tries to save Margaret, but she calms CJ when she reveals that she is in a relationship with news anchor, Del Hanlon, which stuns Mordecai and surprises her parents. In "Not Great Double Date," He seemed upset that Margaret appeared to have a boyfriend for herself, but still said that she seemed happy with Del and that he liked him. When she confessed that Del was not her boyfriend and that she was tired of feeling like a tourist around her friends because of the tension with CJ, he felt sad about it and was pretty interested to know that she still had feelings for him. In "Just Friends," Rigby and Eileen go to the presentation of martial arts Don therefore Mordecai and Margaret spend a night that coincidentally has romantic moments. A chef named Daisuke shows them their future using magical sauce. It is revealed that if and when Mordecai and Margaret get together, they will get married, have children, buy their own houseboat, and die peacefully after 50 happy years. Mordecai and Margaret agree that their future looks like it will be really great, but that they are still young and should take it easy on relationships. At the end of the episode, the two agree to remain just friends, with future Margaret looking down on them and inquiring how long they can be just friends, and future Mordecai stating that "only time will tell." In Rigby's Graduation Special, she was very worried as she watched Mordecai and the other park workers were shot into space, even saying his name in concern Starla Mordecai's sixth former "girlfriend". However, Mordecai did not want to be in a relationship with her, as he only wanted to get Starla and Muscle Man back together. Despite wanting to kill him, Mordecai and Starla seem to be on good terms with each other now. CJ CJ is Morecai's seventh-known love interest. After an initial situation where Mordecai was not ready to date her, they eventually became good friends and started officially dating. She has become a regular part of his misadventures, and is accepting of the strange situations they often find themselves in. She is also very protective of Mordecai, and has become extremely angry and stormy when he is endangered. He first interacted with CJ in "Yes Dude Yes," when Rigby signed Mordecai up for Couple Corral after thinking that Margaret was engaged. They instantly became great friends, with CJ developing a crush on him. After a long day, Mordecai asks CJ if she would like to go to the movies, with her cutting him off in agreement. A day later, she sees Mordecai entering the Coffee Shop, and decides to visit him to say hello. After Mordecai asks Margaret if she would like to go to the movies with him (forgetting that he asked CJ to the same movie), CJ is heart-broken. Upset by his actions (saying that they are typical), she turned into a massive array of storm-clouds and began to destroy The Coffee Shop. After Mordecai apologized to her and managed to calm her down, he asked her if they could still be friends. Still troubled by what he did, she declines saying "No, I just don't think I can be your friend right now. Goodbye Mordecai", leaving the Coffee Shop. In "New Year's Kiss," Mordecai bumps into her at a masquerade party, unaware who she is because of the mask she's wearing. After having a brief conversation, they kiss each other, CJ being completely unaware of who she's kissing as well. When the DJ tells everybody to take off their masks, they're shocked to see each other, and CJ instantly runs off, leaving Mordecai to look on in complete surprise. In "Dodge This," they meet once again, and after facing their history together, they are able to become friends. Despite this, however, CJ still manages to beat him at dodgeball in the end. In "Portable Toilet," CJ causes Mordecai and Rigby to get locked in a portable toilet. Rigby, angered by what has happened, says: "Whatever! At least I don't try to flirt by taking toilet dares!", meaning it could be possible that Mordecai thinks about CJ the way he thought about Margaret. At the end of the episode, Mordecai admits that she's pretty cool. In "I Like You Hi", Mordecai accidentally texts CJ "I like you Hi" instead of "I like Yuji" and tries to fix it, throughout the episode. During the episode, it was revealed that he really does like CJ, but he was afraid of what would happen if Margaret came back. At the end of the episode, Mordecai texts her asking if she wants to go on a date with him, to which she replies with a wink and a confirmation, leaving Mordecai relieved and eager with anticipation. In "Play Date", CJ and Mordecai go on their first date, both trying to act cool in front of the other. However, they get stuck babysitting Thomas, who's trying to ruin their date. Despite this, they manage to make it work out. In the end, CJ says she had fun and they kiss. In "Skips in the Saddle", it is revealed that he and CJ are going to a Laser Show, hinting that their relationship is growing. In "Real Date", Mordecai and CJ go on their first real date together. Although the date was partially ruined by the fact that they wanted to give each other gifts in the most perfect way possible, they still managed to have a good time. When Matchmaker McIntyre tried to break them up by shooting a bazooka missile at CJ, Mordecai pushed her out of the way and got hit instead which knocked him unconscious. CJ even turned into a storm cloud in order to save her and Mordecai's date and started crying when she thought he was dead, showing how much she cares about him. By the end of the episode, they ended up kissing as the sun began to rise and officially become a couple In "Merry Christmas Mordecai", Eileen invites Rigby and Mordecai to her Christmas Sweater Party. She also mentions that Margaret would be coming for it; making Mordecai fearful of doing something he would regret. At the party, Mordecai tries his best to prevent CJ from seeing Margaret. But when Margaret sees both of them at the Soda Table, she is not surprised in seeing Mordecai hanging out with CJ nor was CJ surprised to see Margaret. When Margaret leaves, CJ is concerned whether Mordecai still has feelings for Margaret. Mordecai replies that he likes CJ more than Margaret. Then they kiss and the duo parties with rest of the Park employees's dates. After they party for a while, CJ goes to the restroom and the others kiss their respective dates. Seeing this, Mordecai goes to find CJ, but encounters Margaret instead; who then asks if he had problem with her. Mordecai still being nervous around her, accidentally causes a series of events to occur that act like a dominoes effect which eventually causes Eileen's Mistletoe Disco Ball to fall into a bowl of punch. This damages the disco ball and it creates hundreds of holograms of Margaret who asks him the same question. He then tells her that things had been rough ever since she dumped him, but when he started dating CJ, he feels a lot happier now. Margaret then tells him that she didn't think that he was going to wait for her anyways and that she was glad things turned out good for him and that he deserved to be happy. After that, she takes out the batteries in the disco ball and they share a hug. But in the middle of remembering the good times they had with each other, they wind up kissing each other. When they realizes this, it was too late because CJ had already saw what happen with Mordecai and Margaret; heartbroken over what she had just witnessed her eyes began to water as she ran outside to her car and drove away at the end of this episode. In "Sad Sax", Mordecai apologizes to CJ with some lights he put on a soon-to-be demolished house and got beaten up for that. CJ then visits Mordecai in the hospital and Mordecai honestly tells her that he used to like Margaret, but is now over her after the events of "Steak Me Amadeus" and are now just friends. CJ accepts his apology, a mistletoe is placed on the metal hospital rod and they kiss on the lips, rekindling their relationship. In "1000th Chopper Flight Party", CJ declines her invitation to the 1000th Chopper Flight Party of Chopper 6 because she is volunteering to clean up a river. She urges Mordecai to go there and have fun, while he promises to save her cake, and thanks her for being the best girlfriend. She then shows up at the Party explaining that as one of the participants got exposed to one of the chemicals dumped in the river, and the clean-up drive had to come to a halt, leaving her free to come. Then, when CJ sees Mordecai enjoying his chat with Margaret, she wrongfully jumps to conclusions that Mordecai is cheating on her, and she uses her storm cloud ability once more, wrecking the party. Mordecai fails to calm her with various environmental triggers giving more wrong impression. After the fact that Margaret has a boyfriend calms her, he tries to give her the promised cake piece, but she declines out of remorse and feels horrible for not believing him and nearly killing Margaret's parents about nothing so she leaves, crying. In "Not Great Double Date", he and CJ have recovered from the crashed party, but he was still reluctant to have a double date with Margaret and Del Hanlon because of tension. After the date, CJ leaves angrily after finding out that Margaret was lying about Del being her boyfriend and Mordecai runs after her. Mordecai and CJ finally break up in "Dumped at the Altar", and the former says they are "taking a break for a while." Mantis Princess Mantis Princess is Mordecai's ex-fiancée. In "Lost and Found", Family Mordecai's Parents Mordecai's mother and father were introduced in "The Thanksgiving Special". Both of his parents look like him, except for his father having brown hair and glasses, and his mother having blond hair and a dress. He does indeed love his mother and father but he hates it when his mother embraced him. In Sad Sax he goes to his mother for advice on how to win CJ back. Uncle Steve Uncle Steve is Mordecai's uncle, as seen in "Terror Tales of the Park II" in the story "Payback". Even though Mordecai's uncle is a slacker without much money (much like Rigby), Mordecai still seems to care about his uncle when he dies. Trivia *The name Mordecai is of Hebrew origin. The meaning of Mordecai is "servant of Marduk" in Persian. In the Old Testament, Mordecai is the cousin and foster father of Esther. *Mordecai has several characteristics that differ him from genuine birds, in fact, looking like a bird is the only thing Mordecai has in common with an actual Blue Jay. *Although Mordecai is a bird, he appears to not have the ability to fly. *His beak sports a full set of teeth (as does Margaret's). *He has two "toes" instead of the standard four. *Mordecai is one of the few characters who has not mentioned any relatives. The other one is Skips. *It is mentioned in Don that he doesn't have a brother and in Maxin and Relaxin it shows that he's an only child. *Mordecai's eyes are bigger than usual in Don. *According to the episode Don, Mordecai has known Rigby since he was five years old. However in the movie it shows that he known Rigby since they were toddlers. *It is noted that his chest is sometimes light blue, but its main color is white, like all the Blue Jays. *In Butt Dial, Mordecai got a new cell phone, and Rigby made him a custom wallpaper titled Captain Toilet. *In Meat Your Maker he nearly died of hypothermia when Rigby broke the thermostat. *It is revealed that in Meat Your Maker he can't stay in places that are below 10 degrees or else he will become unconscious. *In Camping Can Be Cool, it is revealed that he went to Art College. *Mordecai, like normal Blue Jays, is an omnivore. He has eaten another birds twice in Dizzy and Under the Hood. He also ate a salad in Rigby's Body. In Eggscellent, he ate eggs, another food in a normal Blue Jay's diet. *On a few occasions, Mordecai and Rigby have shown an interest in rapping (Ex. Party Pete) *He has a different appearance in The Pilot. *In Pilot and First Day, you can see Mordecai's head swishing around when he moves it. *In the episode Rap it Up, when Rigby was rapping, it revealed that Mordecai was crying when he saw a movie called A Very Happy Bride. *Some people call him Mordo, Mordecry, and Wrongecai. *Mordecai makes a cameo appearance in Ok!K.O.lets be heroes Crossover Nexus,as one of the cartoon network heroes Ben uses to defeat strike. External links *Mordecai at Villains Wiki. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Regular Show Heroes Category:Mischievous Category:Fighters Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Incompetent Category:Leaders Category:Heroic Liars Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Chaotic Good Category:TV Show Heroes Category:MAD Heroes Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:In Love Category:Betrayed Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Honorable Category:Vengeful Category:Tragic Category:Traitor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Falsely Accused Category:Obsessed Category:Insecure Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Successful Category:Envious Category:Noncorporeal Category:Voice of Reason Category:Patriots Category:Determinators Category:Loyal Category:Honest Category:Movie Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Big Good Category:Genius Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Internet Heroes Category:Selfless Category:Spouses Category:Adventurers Category:Wrathful Category:Outright Category:Comedy Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Optimists Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Stalkers Category:Protectors Category:Wise Category:Wrestlers Category:Scapegoat Category:Sympathetic Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Egomaniacs Category:Casanova Category:Anti Hero Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Charismatic Category:Global Protection Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Lethal Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Titular Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Revived Category:Spoiled Sweet Category:False Antagonist